


Fuck Off

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon bites some girl at bar during sex about a week ago and Raphael is mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came to my mind during shower so it's no good and also I suck at writing smut.

"Stop shouting at me!" Simon shouted at Raphael, he gave Simon a sarcastic smile and said "You are the one shouting! Calm the fuck down!" and Simon breathed out. "I was in that bar in Manhattan and some girl and I were having sex at the bathroom. I may have bited her, I totally forgot that I am a vampire." Raphael looked at Simon like it was some kind of a joke and he dropped eyes. 

''I am not kidding Raph! I gave her my number and the hotel's address, she's gonna transform eventually." Simon told him, Raphael was getting more mad "You actually told her that she's gonna turn into a vampire, there is a hotel for vampires and she believed you?" Simon shook his head while smiling like a dork. "You are a pain in the ass and I am not talking about an after sex pain." Raphael said to Simon, Raphael was actually shaking of madness. "I was never the bottom so I actually do not know what is like the pain in the ass after sex" Raphael confessed and looked Simon in the eye. 

Simon took a step to get closer to Raphael, then took another one. Raphael put his left hand to Simon's left cheek, "Your hands are cold" he told Raphael. Raphael took his teeth out and smiled "Of course I am cold, I am a vampire!" he said looking at Simon with nearly closed eyes and anger inside him. Raphael took a step and they were too close, he bowed down to kiss him.

Simon continued to kiss Raphael as they were both touching each other's faces and body. It was getting all passionate. Simon started moving his hand downwards Raphael's body,he opened his zipper then sat on his knees. Raphael downed his pants, Simon mouthed Raphael's penis and started sucking it. He made his hands grab Raphael's testicals and started playing with them like they were some stress balls. Raphael was so enjoying it, he took a deep breathe. He pulled Simon up from his shirt's collar.

Simon got up and downed his pants. Raphael took his shirt off and so did Simon. He started kissing Simon's body, he started going down kissing.


End file.
